<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy White Day, Tear by cinnamontoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141371">Happy White Day, Tear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/pseuds/cinnamontoffee'>cinnamontoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LukeTear Valentine's/White Day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of the Abyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Dates, F/M, Getting Together, Post-Canon, White Day, duke fabre isn't allowed here, minor appearances by guy and mieu, susanne being a supportive mother, unfortunately duke fabre is here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoffee/pseuds/cinnamontoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke struggles to think of a White Day gift for Tear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke fon Fabre/Tear Grants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LukeTear Valentine's/White Day [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy White Day, Tear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The conclusion of the Valentine's/White Day series is here! One day I will write about the bed incident I promise. I also added details from Tear's light novel, Taleslations has details translated, go check them out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Guy, I am so unsure as to what to do." Luke hung over his bed, laying on his back and his head hovering over the floor. Guy sat upright next to him, listening to his friend vent.</p>
<p>"Well, you were the one to go from one to a hundred and kiss her out of the blue." Guy patted his friend's left leg. It had been three weeks since Valentine's Day, and Tear had taken him to tea. They met up again later that night, where they abruptly shared their first kiss together when Luke wanted to remove raspberry filling from the melodist's lips. They had not spoken much since that day, in fact Tear's excuse was that she was 'very busy in helping her grandfather.' Luke could not get over the kiss, every day it was at the back of his mind and he had guilt over filling his mind. They weren't even a couple, yet he went and kissed her, who even does that?</p>
<p>"So, what would you be doing for her for White Day?"</p>
<p>"...What?"</p>
<p>"White Day is next week, Luke. Did you forget already?" Guy sank his head into his hands, "wasn't that what we were talking about?"</p>
<p>"No! I was meaning to apologize to her!" Luke was completely hopeless. White Day had completely flown away from his mind, and now he had nothing for Tear. Finally, in a defeated voice, had asked, "what was Tear like in Yulia City while I was gone?"</p>
<p>Guy removed his hands from his face, and breathed deeply. "Tear was almost like a shell of herself, before I knew she was a shell all along," he began, his words prompting Luke to sit on his bed properly, "she was extremely depressed after you left, and we made it part of us to at least check in on her periodically. She had said she did not want to go back to the Oracle Knights, since her sole reason to join was to get closer to Van."</p>
<p>"So for a good while, in the year before you came back and in the months before you returned, Jade and I made a big effort to try and support her, with allowance from Emperor Peony. Yes, she was right in aiding her grandfather in Yulia City, but she hates it there." Guy continued, "one time, Jade and I were visiting while she was sick, so we took her resting time to ask Teodoro a few things."</p>
<p>"And what did he say?" Luke piped up.</p>
<p>"We asked him what her childhood was like. We were told that she was practically lonely, and was cared for by a friend of her mother," the blonde swordsman replied, "but said friend's children really resented her, the older one hiding it for years. The people of Yulia City did not treat Van and Tear well, since Hod's fall was listed in the Score, so they got little support, and also got very little consolation when their mother died."</p>
<p>"Jade had remarked on how mature she was for her age then, then we learnt that it was a mask to at least survive living there. She has nowhere else to go, Yulia City is the only home she knew, a home she isn't welcome in, and she hates it there. I figured as much, as she always lit up when either in Grand Chokmah or here in the manor, and would look so sorrowful when it was time to go back home."</p>
<p>Luke's eyes dilated, how had he not known? He had realized before, when he returned, that Tear was extremely happy (in her own ways) around him. He hadn't visited Yulia City since before the final fight at Eldrant, and he never noticed her distaste of her place of birth. And Guy said that she actually enjoyed being at the manor.</p>
<p>"...but I have noticed lately that your presence really enlightens her world. When I see Tear near you now, she looks as if how she truly is, without that stoic mask she puts on." Guy concluded, "also, don't think I didn't see when you and her slept in the same bed the night you returned home."</p>
<p>Luke's face went as red as his hair at the mention of the bed incident. "D-Don't bring that up now! We were... we were really tired!" Admittedly, as embarassing as it was, he did like it when he woke up to her next to him.</p>
<p>"Sure, Luke, deny it like how you denied your feelings for-"</p>
<p>"Guy, shut up!" The red headed noble felt his head burn at his friend's teasing, playfully punching his arm.</p>
<p>"Anyway, I promised I would spend some time with Pere in the garden, I'll leave you to think about White Day." Guy stood up and made his way to the door, waving as he exited.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>As the afternoon continued, Luke found himself thinking hard about a White Day gift. He jotted down a few ideas in a notebook. Tear wore her mother's pendant all the time, so a necklace was not needed. Natalia had suggested makeup weeks earlier, but the melodist never wore it, claiming it 'irritated her skin after a while'. Anise had suggested lingerie in her last visit, to which Luke had quickly shot her down. What even would be an appropriate gift for someone like Tear?</p>
<p>As he continued brainstorming, Luke hadn't noticed his small cheagle friend sleeping on the bed next to him. Mieu was awoken as his former master thought out loud and interrupted his sleep.</p>
<p>"Mieu? Master? What's wrong?" the small creature yawned and struggled to stay awake.</p>
<p>"Oh, hi Mieu, sorry to wake you up," Luke apologized before petting him, "but I'm trying to think of what to give Tear for White Day, any suggestions?"</p>
<p>"Mieuuu, I don't know, a plush?"</p>
<p>"She has so many of those already, I need something exceptional."</p>
<p>"Have you thought about bringing her over? Like how I was brought over?" the cheagle rubbed his beady eyes and began to settle himself under the redhead's neck. Left to ponder on what Mieu had just suggested before he went back to sleep, gears clicked in Luke's brain. <em>Guy said Tear didn't like it in</em> Yulia City, what about I ask her to move in? He immediately second guessed, knowing he had to confront his parents about it. His mother was an easy yes, but his father was another story. The redhead shuddered at the thought of asking his father, but pushed aside his anxieties as he remembered that White Day was not far away, and he needed to act now. <em>Perhaps I will ask after dinner. </em></p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Mother, father, there's something I would like to talk to you about." Luke spoke up after dinner.</p>
<p>"What is it, Luke? You seem on edge tonight." Susanne responded with concern in her voice, her husband silently acknowledging their son.</p>
<p>"Well, you know how my engagement to Natalia was called off when I returned, right?" the redhead began, "and that I have been closer to my friends now, right?"</p>
<p>"Luke, get to the point, you are beginning to waste my time." The harsh words of Duke Fabre caused Luke to flinch slightly.</p>
<p>"R-Right, I want to know your opinions on Tear," Luke continued, before lowering his voice to a quick, inaudible mutter, "I wanted to ask you if we can accept her into our home."</p>
<p>"Luke, speak up. That talking under your breath is unbecoming of a Fabre family member." his father scolded once more.</p>
<p>Enraged, Luke bursted, "I wanted to ask you if we can accept her into our home and that's why I asked for your opinions!" His heart began to thump rapidly, his father was not someone to yell at.</p>
<p>Susanne gave her view first. "Personally, I think Tear is a very pleasant young woman, she had been brought up very well, and in a way I understand why she had to cross arms with her brother, as sad as it is, she visited often while you were gone, and we got to know each other better, so I don't mind letting her live with us, I know you two really like each other." Her last words made her son blush, he forgot his mother was one of the few people who read through his diary, and knew about the bed incident.</p>
<p>"Thanks, mother. What about you, father?"</p>
<p>"Do you really want to be in love with that troubled girl and have her live with us, Luke? Do you know what disappointment you are setting everyone up for?!" Duke Fabre exploded at his son, the younger man feeling as if he was shrinking in fear.</p>
<p>"If you married Natalia, you could have had power in Kimlasca. But you're lowering yourself into loving a Malkuthian woman whose land no longer exists?!" Luke's body began to quiver as his father continued.</p>
<p>"Crymson, that is enough-" the lady of the house tried to calm her husband.</p>
<p>"In fact, Tear is the reason you are no longer marrying Natalia! If it weren't for her invading our household three years ago, you could have been happily married by now. Hell, she was related to Van Grants for Lorelei's sake! If she had never come into our lives, we would not have mourned over you for two years, and life would have been normal!"</p>
<p>"Father, stop."</p>
<p>"No, Luke. You stop. Stop bringing shame to both the Lanvaldear and fon Fabre family lines! Get that silly thought of letting Tear live here out of your brain this instant." The duke's shouting finally stopped as he left the dining room, shutting the door loudly. Luke could not help but feel ultimately defeated, he felt as though he was stabbed multiple times, just like his original, only emotionally, mentally and ten times the amount Asch received. Silence bit at him and his mother, reflecting on the harsh words shouted by the family patriarch. Finally, Susanne spoke up.</p>
<p>"Luke, why is it that you want Tear here? Is there any particular reason? I already know that you like her, so please, talk the truth."</p>
<p>"Recently, I learnt about how lonely Tear is, and how much she hates it in Yulia City," Luke tried to keep his voice from trembling, "I was thinking, since being here makes her happy, to ask you two if she can move in."</p>
<p>"I planned that for White Day, I would tell her how I feel, then invite her, with your consent, to move in, and I would even prepare a room for her and all. But then Father said all of that, and how I would disappoint everyone and bring shame to myself..."</p>
<p>"Luke, would I ever be disappointed that you found love all on your own? Would Guy and Natalia be disappointed?" the lady sternly, but gently asked, "Would Jade and Anise be disappointed? Would Mieu be disappointed? And most importantly, would Tear be disappointed? Would the one you love, the one who brought you out of the manor, and the one who was the reason you are who you are today, be disappointed at the fact that you love her?"</p>
<p>Luke stayed silent for a while, he looked downward as he thought of an answer, before replying no. His disappointment was easily felt by his mother as she embraced him.</p>
<p>"Thanks, mother."</p>
<p>"No worries, besides, don't forget that I technically have more power than your father, being the sister of the king, so I most likely have the final say," Susanne chuckled softly, slowly tightening her arms around her son, "go and rest, you seem exhausted and emotionally strained, I will speak to my brother about this in the morning, but know that you and Tear have my blessing to live with us."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>A few days had passed since the night of Duke Fabre's blowout, and Luke had sent an invitation of a White Day picnic to Tear. It was now the big day. Tear would be arriving from the lift at any moment now, Luke was so nervous that he had forgotten to eat breakfast. Today is the day he asks her to live with him. Immediately, second thoughts flooded his mind. Was he rushing things? They weren't even officially dating yet, but they've already slept in a bed together once, kissed once and now he wants her to live with him. But, what if Tear didn't love him? What if she just put on an act to avoid making him sad? What if she refuses the offer- no. Now is not the time for these thoughts. The redhead pat the sides of his face in reassurance while getting dressed for the picnic. <em>You will do great today, you and Tear are going to have a wonderful time. </em></p>
<p><br/>
Upon entering the Fabre household, Tear was greeted by servants, directing her to the courtyard. As the melodist made her way down the hall, she bumped into the Fabre patriarch. Nervously, she straightened and politely greeted, "Good afternoon, Your Grace."</p>
<p>"Why are you here?"</p>
<p>Confused, Tear responded with, "Luke invited me over this afternoon."</p>
<p>"I will not allow you to be with Luke, especially since you have caused nothing but trouble. I will never accept you." Duke Fabre gruffly shoved past the young woman. <em>What did I even do?</em> she thought to herself, <em>Rude as ever, I guess.</em> She continued into the courtyard, being greeted with a colorful blanket set in the middle, with a picnic basket and food laid across. At paralell widths of the picnic blanket stood two pastel blue parasols, big enough to shade the two when they eventually sit.</p>
<p>"What's all of this?" Tear chuckled softly to herself.</p>
<p>"I figured you would ask that," Luke answered back from behind, causing the melodist to jump, "happy White Day, Tear!"</p>
<p>"Luke, why did- how did-?"</p>
<p>"I thought that since you did something special for me on Valentine's Day, that I would do something in return today." Luke nervously bounced his leg as she smiled at him, reaching to hold his hand.</p>
<p>"Well, we can't let the food get cold, now."</p>
<p>"R-Right."</p>
<p>Their second date was lovely, the sun was not too hot, but enough to make the pair feel warm. Tear thoroughly enjoyed the food prepared, and enjoyed being able to talk to Luke again. The two looked on as the sun began to set on the horizon, their hair dancing in the gentle breeze. The melodist admired the scene being beheld, listening to the chirps of birds readying the end of their day. Meanwhile, the redhead's mind raced with anxious thoughts on how to break out the big question to Tear. He had to find a way, right?</p>
<p>"Tear, there's something I would like to talk about."</p>
<p>Concerned, she turned to acknowledge his statement.</p>
<p>"I want to talk about us. And, what's going on," Luke sighed, "remember when I kissed you on Valentine's night and I immediately ran away? I want to apologize for that. I should have said something in advance and I should have apologized a lot sooner."</p>
<p>"Luke, it's okay, you don't have to apologize for that."</p>
<p>"But I wanted to! Anyway, getting to my main reason to talk, how were you while I was gone?"</p>
<p>Tear paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "It was quiet and lonely. At times I visited your mother because I felt as though it was my fault for the reasom you were gone, and your father did not take those visits well, and Guy, Jade and the others tried to keep me going, which I really appreciate from them."</p>
<p>"Are you happy now?"</p>
<p>"...What?"</p>
<p>"Are you happy with your current position? Is it working out for you?"</p>
<p>She breathed, figuring out how to lie about the feeling of loneliness and her sense of having nowhere else to go after officially leaving the Oracle Knights. The melodist didn't want her friend to worry. "I....I guess I'm okay." was all she could have mustered.</p>
<p>"Tear, be real, are you happy at where you live? Are you happy not knowing what's next?"</p>
<p>"...No, I'm not."</p>
<p>Luke struggled to continue further. "Would you like to work with me and the royal family?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Work with me, Natalia and the rest of the family, which unfortunately includes my Father." Luke concluded with a roll of his eyes and a not-so-thrilled tone, causing Tear to giggle.</p>
<p>"Of course, I'd love to." The melodist smiled happily.</p>
<p>"But I'm not done." Luke took a deep breath. He hesitated for a while, feeling as though he had been sweating profusely. "Tear, I love you, I really do. You're kind, you're a great friend, you're absolutely gorgeous and once again I'm sorry for leaving for two years."</p>
<p>"Luke, where is this all-"</p>
<p>"I learnt about how miserable you were at your home and how much you lighten up here, let me tell you that you light up my world and I can't imagine a future without you in it." Luke's face matched the color of his hair, and he felt his chest constrict with anxiety.</p>
<p>"Tear, I'm inviting you here, would you move in?" She was stunned, she almost forgot to breathe.</p>
<p>"I-I have consent from Mother, who gained approval from my uncle. Father wasn't too pleased but his word doesn't matter."</p>
<p>"So that's why your father said he didn't want me with you." Luke sank at her words, <em>of course father would still try to ruin everything.</em> He was angry by his words.</p>
<p>"Luke, I love you too, and I am very thankful for all the opportunities we use to bond, and I am very happy that your mother at least approves of me." Tear's smile radiated and shined with the setting sun. Her brief moment of silence scared him, what if she refuses?</p>
<p>"Yes, I would be happy to move in with you."</p>
<p><em>She said yes! She said yes to moving in!</em> Luke's mind raced with many emotions. He expected either answer, and she gave the answer he had wanted.</p>
<p>"I-I'll go with you to tell your grandfather, and to help you move, but I'm really happy we're going to be closer." Luke immediately hugged Tear, who without hesitation, returned it.</p>
<p>"Your father will not be pleased at all." she replied, trying to conceal laughter.</p>
<p>"I know, but honestly, who cares? Can't be us."</p>
<p>The sun began to descend deaper behind the hills and mountains, as night creeped by. Tear shifted her body next to Luke's, laying her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun set.</p>
<p>"Does this mean, we're girlfriend and boyfriend now? Or something along those lines?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess we are now."</p>
<p>"Good, I like that." The melodist slipped her hand into his, rubbing his knuckles with her finger. The redhead shifted and kissed her forehead before nuzzling their cheeks together as they watched the beginning of their first night together, as a couple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>White Day Luke better be real in Tales of the Rays, if White Day Asch matches Valentine's Natalia, then White Day Luke would be there to match Valentine's Tear. Also I'm really glad people appreciate the Duke Fabre tag that I used in my secret Santa fic, so here it is again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>